Magical Girl Mai! 魔法少女 麻衣!
by sangrehime
Summary: Mai Taniyama, an ordinary sophomore student, accidentally unlocks the gates of hell. As punishment for what she did, the gorgeous yet egoistic guardian of hell forces her to help them retrieve all the demons she released. However, danger awaits Mai and her new friends as they face the deceiving and horrible demons. [Magical Girl AU;] Magical Girl Mai! 魔法少女 麻衣!
1. Index

**Mahou Shoujo Mai!**  
Mai Taniyama, an ordinary sophomore student, accidentally unlocks the gates of hell. As punishment for what she did, the gorgeous yet egoistic guardian of hell forces her to help them retrieve all the demons she released. However, danger awaits Mai and her new friends as they face the deceiving and horrible demons.

I know my history, mythology, and facts and would like to clarify that the following terminologies will only be used for this fanfiction.  
 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Mai Taniyama-** A seemingly ordinary sophomore student who spends her time daydreaming and diving into the occult, paranormal, Wicca and other religious practices. She considers herself as a seeker about the truth of the after-life.  
 **Naru-** Guardian created by Pride. He is punished and forced by the devil, Lucifer to watch the gates from opening. Though Lucifer lived and trapped in the 9th circle of hell, Naru is bound by in hell unless an urgent matter involves the lives of mortals. (History and Biography in Story)  
 **Lin-** A Guardian created by Wrath. He is punished and forced by the devil, Satan to guard the gates against any trespassers. He is bound by in hell unless a dire matter involves the lives of mortals. (History and Biography in Story).

These are the characters so far. More characters will show up in the story.  
 **TERMINOLOGIES** :  
 **Guardian** \- A guardian is created after a person direly sinned with a specific category. The guardian status will depend on the person's previous life.  
 **Takeovers** \- happens whenever a guardian possesses a human. He or she gives a human a unique ability, while inside the human. Once he or she takes over, he can read and feel the human's mind and body. If the human is hit or injured, the guardian possessing the human will be inflicted with thrice the amount of pain. The soul of the guardian cannot be rejected by the human.

* * *

Will be posting chapter one this weekend! (Hopefully!) If you have suggestions, negative reactions, comments, and ideas. Lemme know!


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

"Mai! You better wake up and eat your breakfast if you don't want to be late for school!" Mai could hear her mother's words from the second floor. The 16-year-old brunette focused her energy and strength to her belief of seeing the man in her dreams. She took a long sigh as her eyes glued on the pentagram drawn in a fragile and cheap paper. Her teeth bit her lower lip with impatience brought in her eyes.

"I did everything right from the book of spells." Pale, thin hands touched the surface of the leather book. Her brows curved upward while her lips were down. Disappointed over her spell, she closed the black book with Latin symbols on its cover and then hid it underneath her pillow.

"I just hope mama won't be able to find this. Last time my precious and costly tarot cards were thrown in the garbage." Her bright brown eyes rolled as she turned towards the mirror before closing the lights and leaving her room. A light shined from the cheap paper and glowed red as it became brighter and brighter. The pentagram that the brunette drew levitated from the carpet floor and burned into ashes. The sign reflected towards the dark grey sky.

"Mai! Don't forget to grab your umbrella!" The lady in her early 30's held the rail of the stairs as her eyes looked at the skies through the window.

"Mama! I forgot where I placed the umbrella!" Mai sighed and rushed towards her mother. "You really can't survive on your own." Her brown eyes surveyed towards the entrance and pointed at the rack.

"and Mai." Mai was about to open the door and leave but stopped as her mother called her name.

"Please avoid any cult things."

Mai awkwardly chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. "I will Mama, for you." She lied and closed the door before rushing towards the bus stop.

'It'll put you in danger.' Her mother worriedly feared for her daughter. She sighed and looked at the picture from of her deceased husband. "I sure hope you're watching her."

* * *

In the underworld, where all demons of all kind stored. A handsome young guardian held a sword. A sword of intelligence and strength held the key to the survival of men. But who would have thought that the seal will be broken by a woman?

With full, worried icy blue eyes, the guardian raised his sword with a stoic expression before feeling the frigid temperature of the underworld passing his dark raven hair as he flew to the clouds to start the temporary seal.

"Lin!" His voice thundered in the atmosphere.

The land quaked as the beast of the underworld rampaged towards the shore of Acheron. The three-headed dog, Cerebus growled before howling toward the skies- replying in behalf of his rider.

"Naru!" The tall man with a long fringe in front of his face stood on top of the gigantic dog before it's head rests on the icy ground.

"Done." Cold sweat ran from his forehead as he landed on Charon's ferry and ordered the Ferryman to take him to shore.

The ambiance of hell was red, but the temperature is beyond zero degrees. Mountains were carved by God to seal dangerous demons, and the layers of hell were made to separate each guilty soul into their corresponding sin. The first circle of hell, Limbo, Where unborn and unbaptized children stayed and wept for their mother's comfort. Limbo, guarded by the guardian created by Wrath, Lin and his dog Cerberus.

"How many demons got out?"

Lin jumped down from the gigantic dog. He wore a white chiton up to his knees covering his body except for his left shoulder. His long dark black hair tied into a ponytail. He held his spear with his right hand. The man closed his eyes and concluded that there were indeed demons and spirits that escaped.

"Naru, about ten demons escaped and eventually some spirits as well."

"I wonder who's the idiotic buffoon who opened the gates of hell." Naru scowled and looked at the sky.

"We only have seven guardians for each." Lin crossed his arms. "and I believe that the damned priestess won't be able to do that anyway."

The Guardian created by pride, Naru, quietly turned towards his companion and tightly gripped on his sword before jumping onto the three-headed dog. "We should meet the one responsible for this."

Lin sighed and gently touched Cerberus' paw. "Don't get mad at him for riding you again," Lin mumbled. "I'll give you all the steak that I could find, okay?" Lin caressed the dogs' fur before sitting next to Naru on the beast.

"What if we encounter a mortal?" Lin inquired.

"I'm too handsome to be considered a mortal. I'm more like a god. They'd bow down to me."

"Shh... the big guy might hear you," Lin warned.

"Besides, I'm the only one going." Naru held a brush and ink before inscribing a sign on a piece of paper.

"Naru, how sure are you that you can find the person who did this?" Lin paused and guessed what would the raven-haired guardian do. As soon as he was able to think of the person who can help him, a cold fear crawled down his spine.

"Don't tell me…" Lin paused for a while and looked at Naru who was feeling a little bit gloomy.

"You're going to see the Eye?"

"Let's just get this thing over with."

* * *

Naru, the Guardian, created by pride, had vague memories of her previous life. All he was sure of was that his most significant sin was letting his ego get into him. Whenever he sees puzzles of his memories, he would feel the ache in his heart and the misery of losing someone all over again. A sword was handed unto him to protect those who would enter hell for 'visits,' and he is also the one responsible for returning them to the surface.

Cerberus stopped in front of an old cave on top of the highest mountain in the underworld. The three-headed dog laid its heads on the cold ground before the two men could jump down safely.

"I should probably stay with Cerberus. The three hags are scarier in person than in stories." Lin stood beside his beautiful dog with silky black fur and dead shot red eyes.

"You'd rather stay with a dog rather than my safety? If we were mortals right now, you'd be a coward." Naru barked.

Inside the cave, three ladies looked at the white glowing orb together. They giggled like mermaids seeing a man for the first time. Unfortunately, the ladies weren't mermaids but witches. Though Lin mentioned them as hags, they're quarter demi-gods. Therefore, their appearance wouldn't be as old. However, two of the witches are blind, and they use an orb to see the past, present, and future. The eldest witch has long black hair up to her waist, she represents the history and her name is Vera. The second witch had long black curly goldilocks hair, she describes the present, and her name is Urda. The youngest witch, had short black hair with bangs. She was the quietest witch and the only one who can see. Her name is Hara.

"Ah! Hara~" Urudo squealed in happiness for her younger sister. "Vera, I can feel his presence nearby!" the second sister held the glowing orb tightly as she felt butterflies in her tummy.

"Urda, quite that out. Look what happened to you dear baby sister." Vera mumbled to her ears. The two siblings watched as Hara quietly blushed at the side as she tried to avoid any guilty feelings of feeling happy about Naru's presence.

Hara suddenly had the urge to take the orb from her sisters. "I can feel something." She mumbled with a passive look. Urda gave the glowing white ball to her youngest sister, and they could feel a presence of darkness as Hara sees the future.

Naru heard the witches' voices and eventually found them. He leaned against the wall of the cave and just watched Hara focusing her energy to the orb.

"A girl, a mortal?" She mumbled to herself. "Deliver all demons to hell… he said." Hara opened her eyes, and then the orb finally changed color.

"What did you see?" Naru's voice echoed in the walls of the cave.

"Naru~" Urda stood up and grabbed the young guardian's arm pulling him nearer to the two sisters. "Hello, Naru," Hara mumbled with a small blush.

"Don't be rude now, Naru. I know you want something from us, but you have to do something for us first." Urda grinned.

The raven-haired lad sighed, he knew that there was going to be an exchange. The guardian expected that he would do something beyond embarrassing such as intimate actions, kisses or hugs or even worse small chats.

"We have no time for that Urda." Hara looked with worried eyes.

"Vera, can you confirm my vision for me? I saw a young girl in her teens. Brown hair, Brown eyes about my height" Hara gave the orb to her. "I have a feeling that she unlocked the gates of hell earlier."

"Alright, alright, you don't have to rush me you know." Vera held the orb as her eyes glowed and focused on the past. It took a while for her to get the information quickly but at the moment she did, she felt exhausted.

"A plain brunette high school girl." Vera sighed and placed the orb at the center. "As Hara said, brown eyes, short brown hair… She was just supposed to summon a spirit, not a demon or should I say demons."

"A spirit? Maybe one of the souls in the underworld?" Urda mumbled.

"Well, since she's the one responsible for this, she should be punished." Naru's icy voice and cold look made the witches feel like they were in the 9th circle of hell.

"Wait! Naru!" Hara held her two hands together. "I saw two deeper futures…" Hara suddenly felt like she didn't want to say it. "The girl, her name is Mai. You said her name before she died."

"Did we return all the demons before she died?" Naru asked, and Hara's head nodded.

"She won't be of use once her task is complete then." Masako frowned upon hearing such harsh words.

"I said that for you to avoid you saying that…" She paused and looked at the orb once again. "You'll understand what I mean when the time comes."

* * *

Lin watched as the raven-haired guardian walked from the exit of the cave. He brushed Cerberus's silky fur before greeting him back. "Did you get your answers?"

"They said a brunette teenage girl did it." Naru couldn't believe that a teenage woman could even do such a thing.

"A teenager? Really?" Lin stopped his brushing and made Cerberus slightly purr like a cat. "Oh, I'm sorry Cerberus." Lin apologized and continued to stroke his fur.

"I have to go to the surface and gather all the demons she released."

"Paying a trip in the mortal world is cheap but energy consuming. You'd have to deal with all the stress, Naru. Besides some of your memories might return when you see something sentimental or nostalgic."

"Curious about your past life, Lin?" Naru grinned. The Chinese man shook his head and then sighed. "I already know that I did something horrible back in my previous life. Why would I want to know my whole past?"

"I have some fragments of memories from my first and second life, but my third life is completely blank. I already accepted my tasks here in the underworld, but I still want to make sure that I can save myself from being damned forever."

"But YOU already are damned forever."

"I'm full of myself, and I believe that I can be released from this wretched place anyway." He smirked.

* * *

"Taniyama!" The teacher reached out the brunette by calling her name several times. However, her deep slumber only made him more furious.

"Taniyama!" He slammed the thick blue book on top of her desk and near her sleeping head. Mai's body rose with a gasp, surprised over the teacher's voice.

"I'm awake!" Mai yelped out and stood up. Her cheeks soon turned red and realized that the whole class was making fun of her.

The four-eyed teacher sighed and shook his head. "You're doing community service." His patience couldn't give her another detention.

"Wait, what?!" Mai argued. "This is the 5th time in a row you slept in my class, Taniyama."

Mai finally felt belittled and sat down unable to absorb the reality that she has been slacking off in real life.

The brunette tiredly held her bag pack as she walked in the streets of Shibuya. Her tired eyes and slightly strained legs continued to walk to her house. However, as the night was dark it soon became darker. The alley grew colder and quieter than the usual. Little did she know that someone was watching her from afar. A demon with bloodshot eyes as if she was prey in a forest.

Mai looked around but continued walking. Her walk soon turned into a sprint and when she noticed that a wolf-like beast chased her in the streets. Her tired legs suddenly felt the adrenaline as the young lady ran for her life. As she ran and as she was being chased the lights from the lamp post suddenly went out. Tears started to run down her cheeks, biting her lower lip- desperate for help.

"Help!" She yelled in the street, but no one could hear her.

"Help!" She yelled once again, but this time someone heard her. Or better yet, someone saved her. Finally, her legs gave up felt numb. Her body collapsed on the cold damp cement before she could turn and crawl back for her safety. The wolf demon growled as he slowly approached her.

"Weak." Her ear somewhat recognizes such voice.

From the tall apartment building, a raven-haired man jumped towards the wolf-like demon and pierced his sharp sword behind it.

The brunette watched as the mysterious raven-haired man pull his sword out the moment the demon turned to ashes. Her heart started to beat louder and faster upon seeing him for the first time. Confused and unsure, she mumbled the wrong name.

"Gene."

* * *

I did promise I'd post in the weekend but I ended up posting in a weekday! Thank you for the reviews and faves and follows. The fanfic terminilogies are actually a combination of an anime, greek myth, Japanese myth, the divine comedy and so much more. There's a lot for you guys to know about Mai's abilities! Again! Thanks so much and I apologize for the delay! ~Himeeeee


End file.
